fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Metroid: Vengeance
Metroid: Vengeance is a new game for the Wii by Jet.inc. Characters Protagonists Samus Aran: A bounty hunter who was orphaned at age 3 and raised by aliens and is now a skilled warrior. She is playable in all modes. Adam Malkovich: Samus' CO who ends Samus' orders with "Any objections, lady?" to note their trust. He is playable in Multiplayer Battle. Armstrong Houston: A bounty hunter who at one time fought along side Samus. He wears a similar suit and is only playable in Multiplayer Battle. Antagonists Mother Brain: As usual, she is trying to defeat Samus. Her mechanical body has a new ability, the brainwash beam, and uses it on Armstrong! She is playable in Multiplayer Battle. Sylux: A deadly and powerful bounty hunter who hates, and constantly attacks, the Galactic Federation, and is also a sworn enemy of Samus and has been tracking her for some time. Ridley: He's back, and deadlier then EVER! He's playable in Multiplayer Battle. Robo-Kraid: After his encounter with Samus in Super Metroid, he runs on a life-support system, that also gives him new abilities. Fake Kraid: A smaller, organic version of Robo-Kraid, He is playable in Multiplayer Battle. Mega Spore: A faster version of Spore Spawn. But now he can shoot! Story Mode NPCs Adam Malkovich: He is an NPC. He gives Samus orders and hints. He is playable in Multiplayer Battle. Armstrong Houston: He is an NPC. He helps Samus fight and has more abilities. He is playable in Multiplayer Battle. Etecoons: They help lift Samus up vines and stuff. They are playable in Multiplayer Battle. Dachora: Samus can ride on her and use the shinespark. She is playable in Multiplayer Battle. Modes Story Mode You play as Samus and explore the caverns of SR388 and Tallon IV on a mission to destroy the Space Pirate bases. Multiplayer Battle Mode You play as this mode's characters (look above) and try to K'O other players. Last one standing wins. Plot Story Mode Samus is flying away from the exploding Planet Zebes and she recieves a distress signal from a federation cruiser. She heads towards it and explores the cruiser only to find Sylux. She has a brief battle with him and he blasts the reactor core and teleports away. Samus escapes the exploding cruiser and returns to the Federation HQ on K-2L to report to Adam. Adam orders Samus and Armstrong Houston to destroy the Space Pirate Bases on SR388 and Tallon IV, Samus and Armstrong immediately head towards SR388. They explore the 2 bases on SR388, killing Fake Kraid, Robo-Kraid, and Mega Spore on the way. Then, they head for Tallon IV. After exploring 2 bases and several caverns, killing Ridley and Sylux, they have the ability to enter the final base and confront Mother Brain, but during the battle Armstrong is brainwashed and Samus is forced to freeze him with her ice beam. Then, she kills Mother Brain and unfreezes Armstrong as the two escape the exploding base. In the aftermath, Samus parts with Armstrong to go with a B.S.L research team to study SR388's ecosystem. Spoilers End Here. Multiplayer Battle Mode Turmoil rages throughout the galaxy as everyone struggles to be king of the arena. Image Gallery File:Samus.jpg|Samus as she appears in-game. File:Armstrong3d.png|Armstrong as he appears in-game. File:Kraid.jpg|Fake Kraid File:RidleySSBB.jpg|Ridley File:Megaspawn.jpg|Concept art of Mega Spawn File:Motherbrain3d.png|Mother Brain File:Etecoon.jpg|The Etecoons as they appear in-game. File:Sylux.jpg|Sylux as he appears in-game. File:HUMONGUS_ADAM!!!.png|Adam Malkovich as he appears in-game. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:Metroid Games